prosportsteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Calder Cup
The Calder Cup is the championship of the American Hockey League. It was first given out in 1937. The Hershey Bears have won the trophy the most times, with 11. Winners * 1936-37: Syracuse Stars over Philadelphia Ramblers 3-1 * 1937-38: Providence Reds over Syracuse Stars 3-1 * 1938-39: Cleveland Barons over Philadelphia Ramblers 3-1 * 1939-40: Providence Reds over Pittsburgh Hornets 3-0 * 1940-41: Cleveland Barons over Hershey Bears 3-2 * 1941-42: Indianapolis Capitals over Hershey Bears 3-2 * 1942-43: Buffalo Bisons over Indianapolis Capitals 3-0 * 1943-44: Buffalo Bisons over Cleveland Barons 4-0 * 1944-45: Cleveland Barons over Hershey Bears 4-2 * 1945-46: Buffalo Bisons over Cleveland Barons 4-3 * 1946-47: Hershey Bears over Pittsburgh Hornets 4-3 * 1947-48: Cleveland Barons over Buffalo Bisons 4-0 * 1948-49: Providence Reds over Hershey Bears 4-3 * 1949-50: Indianapolis Capitals over Cleveland Barons 4-0 * 1950-51: Cleveland Barons over Pittsburgh Hornets 4-3 * 1951-52: Pittsburgh Hornets over Providence Reds 4-2 * 1952-53: Cleveland Barons over Pittsburgh Hornets 4-3 * 1953-54: Cleveland Barons over Hershey Bears 4-2 * 1954-55: Pittsburgh Hornets over Buffalo Bisons 4-2 * 1955-56: Providence Reds over Cleveland Barons 4-0 * 1956-57: Cleveland Barons over Rochester Americans 4-1 * 1957-58: Hershey Bears over Springfield Indians 4-2 * 1958-59: Hershey Bears over Buffalo Bisons 4-2 * 1959-60: Springfield Indians over Rochester Americans 4-1 * 1960-61: Springfield Indians over Hershey Bears 4-0 * 1961-62: Springfield Indians over Buffalo Bisons 4-1 * 1962-63: Buffalo Bisons over Hershey Bears 4-3 * 1963-64: Cleveland Barons over Quebec Aces 4-0 * 1964-65: Rochester Americans over Hershey Bears 4-1 * 1965-66: Rochester Americans over Cleveland Barons 4-2 * 1966-67: Pittsburgh Hornets over Rochester Americans 4-0 * 1967-68: Rochester Americans over Quebec Aces 4-2 * 1968-69: Hershey Bears over Quebec Aces 4-1 * 1969-70: Buffalo Bisons over Springfield Kings 4-0 * 1970-71: Springfield Kings over Providence Reds 4-0 * 1971-72: Nova Scotia Voyageurs over Baltimore Clippers 4-2 * 1972-73: Cincinnati Swords over Nova Scotia Voyageurs 4-1 * 1973-74: Hershey Bears over Providence Reds 4-1 * 1974-75: Springfield Indians over New Haven Nighthawks 4-1 * 1975-76: Nova Scotia Voyageurs over Hershey Bears 4-1 * 1976-77: Nova Scotia Voyageurs over Rochester Americans 4-2 * 1977-78: Maine Mariners over New Haven Nighthawks 4-1 * 1978-79: Maine Mariners over New Haven Nighthawks 4-2 * 1979-80: Hershey Bears over New Brunswick Hawks 4-2 * 1980-81: Adirondack Red Wings over Hershey Bears 4-2 * 1981-82: New Brunswick Hawks over Binghamton Whalers 4-1 * 1982-83: Rochester Americans over Maine Mariners 4-0 * 1983-84: Maine Mariners over Rochester Americans 4-1 * 1984-85: Sherbrooke Canadiens over Baltimore Skipjacks 4-1 * 1985-86: Adirondack Red Wings over Hershey Bears 4-2 * 1986-87: Rochester Americans over Sherbrooke Canadiens 4-3 * 1987-88: Hershey Bears over Fredericton Express 4-0 * 1988-89: Adirondack Red Wings over New Haven Nighthawks 4-1 * 1989-90: Springfield Indians over Rochester Americans 4-2 * 1990-91: Springfield Indians over Rochester Americans 4-2 * 1991-92: Adirondack Red Wings over St. John's Maple Leafs 4-3 * 1992-93: Cape Breton Oilers over Rochester Americans 4-1 * 1993-94: Portland Pirates over Moncton Hawks 4-2 * 1994-95: Albany River Rats over Fredericton Canadiens 4-0 * 1995-96: Rochester Americans over Portland Pirates 4-3 * 1996-97: Hershey Bears over Hamilton Bulldogs 4-1 * 1997-98: Philadelphia Phantoms over Saint John Flames 4-2 * 1998-99: Providence Bruins over Rochester Americans 4-1 * 1999-00: Hartford Wolf Pack over Rochester Americans 4-2 * 2000-01: Saint John Flames over Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins 4-2 * 2001-02: Chicago Wolves over Bridgeport Sound Tigers 4-1 * 2002-03: Houston Aeros over Hamilton Bulldogs 4-3 * 2003-04: Milwaukee Admirals over Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins 4-0 * 2004-05: Philadelphia Phantoms over Chicago Wolves 4-0 * 2005-06: Hershey Bears over Milwaukee Admirals 4-2 * 2006-07: Hamilton Bulldogs over Hershey Bears 4-1 * 2007-08: Chicago Wolves over Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins 4-2 * 2008-09: Hershey Bears over Manitoba Moose 4-2 * 2009-10: Hershey Bears over Texas Stars 4-2 * 2010-11: Binghamton Senators over Houston Aeros 4-2 * 2011-12: Norfolk Admirals over Toronto Marlies 4-0 * 2012-13: Grand Rapids Griffins over Syracuse Crunch 4-2 * 2013-14: Texas Stars over St. John's IceCaps 4-1 * 2014-15: Manchester Monarchs over Utica Comets 4-1 * 2015-16: Lake Erie Monsters over Hershey Bears 4-0 Category:Championships